Code Lyoko: Code American
by Void-Tears
Summary: After a Fatal strike at Kadic. All of the Lyoko Warriors are somehow Digitally inserted into a American Lyoko. When a cloud of smoke takes Sam away and Enzo suffers from it but no one else does. How will he save him from Lyoko and will the American Lyoko Warriors try to help or stop the French heros?


Two alone…

(AU! The Modern warriors and hunters are being hunted down by XANA and Zehn)

"Keep running!" Sam shouted back at the Warriors.  
"Easy for you to say!" Luna shouted back before she screamed in pain.  
"LUNA!" Thorn shouted as he rushed over to the bones of her. Thorn was taken in seconds.  
"THORN!" Enzo shouted back but Sam grabbed him and pulled him forward. It was only them now…  
"NOOO!" Sam shouted as he and Enzo were shot.

Enzo awoke in a white space, Sam and the warriors were there all on hospital beds.  
"What happened..?" Enzo cried.  
"Calm down warrior…" A voice called out.  
"What did you do to them?" Enzo asked.  
"I saved you all but they were unfortunate…" The voice called out. Enzo saw the senior warriors.  
"Mother!" Enzo cried but he was stopped by a figure.  
"They will be on Earth with you but will not be awake for a while…" The figure sighed.  
"So they will be in coma." Enzo sighed, the tears in his eyes were visible and the figure could see this.  
"You will be in America, Washington." The voice ordered.

(Ok since I am in England I have no idea if there is a boarding school near a hospital in Washington but there is one now.)

Enzo woke up in a small dorm on a blue bed. He looked around and saw his HOLO, he sighed in relief but he had a text from an unknown number.

Enzo Stern.

Your friends and family are in the hospital nearby. No one knows about you here, you are a new student. Lyoko connection is available here, ask Sam Stern. There is a Lyoko group here but do not be afraid.

The Voice.

Enzo studied the message before using the HOLO to find the hospital and get to his family.  
Running, Enzo could not stop until he got to the hospital reception.

"I need to see Nixon Stones." Enzo demanded in an American accent.  
"He is in room 82." The nurse pointed to a corridor and Enzo ran shouting thank you.  
"79…80…81..82!" Enzo shouted as he flew into though the room and saw the almost conscious boy.  
"Nix?" Enzo asked.  
"Hey man…" Nixon sounded weak.  
"Nice to see you!" Enzo said hugging Nixon.  
"Where are we?" Nixon asked.  
"Washington DC." Enzo forced a smile.  
"What about the others..?" Nixon asked as his eyes started fall.  
"I'll tell you later when you wake up." Enzo said letting go of his cousins shoulder as a doctor came up to Enzo.

"Mr. Stern?" The doctor asked.  
"Oui."  
"Your older brother is waiting for you in your parents Hospital room." The Doctor pointed to room 80.  
"Thank you." Enzo said as he walked to room 80 and saw Yumi, Ulrich, Taylor and Sam.  
"Hello Enzo." Sam sighed as he saw the rest of his family in hospital beds.  
"Hey Sam how are they?" Enzo asked.  
"They won't tell me but we have bigger problems. School starts and Lyoko is a problem." Sam whispered as he threw Enzo's bag at him and they walked out of the hospital and climbed a wall into a small forest.  
"So what is the Lyoko connection?" Enzo asked.  
"We are known as an AI to the Lyoko Warriors here. Our appearances have changed and we are connected to Lyoko." Sam sighed.  
"So what. Whenever there is an activated tower we go to Lyoko automatically?" Enzo asked and Sam nodded.

The school was full of students and they got eyed by a lot of students, one group glared at them and then started to whisper.  
"Enzo we got a problem…" Sam muttered.  
"What..?" Enzo asked.  
"Hide your HOLO!" Sam ordered as Enzo hid his HOLO in his bag.  
"Why?"  
"Because of the active Lyoko signal we have problems!" Sam worried as his arm started to glow.

Enzo's phone started to ring and he answered it, by the time it ended Enzo's mouth was wide open.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"Our Family has been virtualized on Lyoko, other than Uncle Jeremey and Nixon!" Enzo shouted and the group that stared at them looked in shock. Sam lost full control, he managed to control his arm but it started to glow blue and turn transparent.  
Sam was muttering to himself to calm down and he did before classes.  
"Ok at lunch get your food and see me at my table." Sam ordered.  
"Ok see you later!" Enzo shouted in glee as he ran to mathematics.

"Settle down class. Today we have a new student, Enzo." Mrs. Eames pointed to Enzo who was at the back of the class. He waved and then looked at his glove.  
"Enzo please take off the glove." Mrs. Eames ordered politely.  
"I cannot do that Ma'am." Enzo wanted to sound different so he remembered when his mother taught him to speak English that sounded Japanese.  
"Enzo take it off or you will be going to the Principal!" Mrs. Eames shouted.  
"Yes Ma'am…" Sam sighed as his glove was taken off revealing a XANA sign on it.  
"You may put the glove back on Enzo…" Mrs. Eames said hastily. Enzo could hear whispers about himself being called a Freak and not human but Enzo did not mind this. Only that his family was in danger.

The Lessons passed quickly and Enzo was relieved that he could get to Lunch to see his brother.  
Enzo got his food which looked and tasted better than the food in France and sat down next to his brother on their table where Sam was working on his laptop.  
"What are you doing on the Laptop?" Enzo asked.  
"A History assessment and a Lyoko connection." Sam smiled as he rustled his brothers hair.  
"Any news on the Lyoko group here?" Enzo asked as he looked around.  
"Well that group who looked shocked at us earlier could be them but other than that I have no idea." Sam sighed. Sam disconnected his tablet from the keyboard and started to work on a Lyoko program when.  
"Activated tower. Let's go!" Sam whispered as they ran out of the Cafeteria and towards the manhole and into the sewers. A Massive factory was waiting for them on the other side of the Sewers it was twice the size as the one at Kadic.

"Damn the Elevator is locked!" Enzo shouted.  
"Don't worry I can hack it even against the Supercomputer." Sam laughed as the elevator opened up and they stood inside and went down a level. The whole underground Lyoko area was the same as the one back at Kadic. Sam was amazed but Enzo was a bit disappointed.  
"Ok! Let's see if we can contact anyone!" Sam smiled.  
"Sam get over here!" Enzo shouted as in the shadows were Jeremey and Nixon, asleep.  
"Merdia!" Sam muttered.  
"What?" Enzo asked.  
"If we go to Lyoko we can't come out…" Sam sighed.  
"We have to take that risk!" Enzo demanded as he ran up to the computer and activated the scanners.  
"Fine but stick together and find the group." Sam ordered and received a nod from Enzo as they got to the scanners.

"Transfer Hunter,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Hunter,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!"

They landed on the top of a massive tree, this was not the forest but it was the jungle.  
"Are you sure something is wrong?" A female voice was heard, Enzo was going to speak but Sam put his mouth over his just in time.  
"Yes I am, as soon as XANA activated a tower those two ran out of the cafeteria and towards the man hole!" Another female voice was heard. Sam signalled that him and Enzo should start to move but they were too late.  
"Hold on there are loads of friendlies on Lyoko!" A male voice was heard.  
"Two are of them are in the jungle sector and are running towards the activated tower!" The female voice was heard.  
"RUN!" Enzo shouted but his mistake was that they could hear him.  
"Ok I guess they can't hear us now so they said that the tower is this way right?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah that girl did say that." Enzo sighed at his brother not remembering.  
"So if we get to that tower we can find the rest of the group!" Sam sounded over joyed.

Just at that moment two people virtualized behind them.  
"Ohhh…Son of a taint…" Sam muttered as he started to run faster than ever.  
Enzo was tactical and grabbed his HOLO which was on his leg and activated the nearest HOLO.  
"This is Code Saber with Code Hunter, Any other Codes out there we need help American Warriors are trying to kill us." Enzo called out when he got a reply from the closest source and he started to catch up with Sam.  
"Did anyone answer?" Sam asked.  
"Yes Code Arrow did!" Enzo sounded happy.  
"Does he have Code Bow and Code Feline with him?" Sam asked again.  
"No idea but he sent me his cords!" Enzo shouted as he jumped at a vine and started to swing into a tree. Sam followed slowly but the Lyoko Warriors were catching up and they had no weapons.

Enzo slid out of a tree and was caught by a familiar hand, it was Thorn with Odd. They heard a shout of help.  
"SON OF A TAINT!" Sam shouted as Enzo grabbed him.  
"Thanks!" Enzo shouted at Thorn.  
"Anytime Saber anytime!" Thorn laughed as they hid from the Warriors who were searching the sector.  
"Any news on anyone else..?" Sam asked.  
"We got a report from Code Samurai and Code Angel a few minutes ago before he heard from you two." Odd explained.  
"Let's go find them then!" Enzo sounded over joyed as they ran through the trees.

Back on Earth. Nixon and Jeremey had woken up, luckily not seen by the warriors, Nixon remembered what Enzo said about Washington DC so he stayed calm and looked at the computer screen. They memorised the coding and the sectors and after a while they fell asleep again.

The French warriors kept on running through the forest avoiding the Americans, They came up to a way tower where they saw Ulrich and Aelita fighting off two Bloks.  
"Super Sprint!" Ulrich shouted as he ran at the Blok. "Impact!" The Blok was destroyed and Ulrich retrieved his Saber and went to protect Aelita.  
"Laser arrow!" Odd shouted as he hit the unsuspecting Blok in the eye of XANA. Ulrich and Aelita looked at them in surprised but then rushed towards them to check if they are ok.  
"So no damage?" Ulrich asked.  
"Other than you poking me everywhere!" Sam sounded angry at his Father but he couldn't help it.  
"Any news on Yumi?" Ulrich asked Odd.  
"I have heard reports of a Fan wielding menace in the City area." Odd laughed and so did Thorn.  
"Let's go!" Enzo shouted as he ran at the way tower.  
"Sam come on!" Aelita shouted back at Sam who was staring at the American Warriors heading their way.  
"In a minute Aunt, I will slow them down..." Sam laughed as Aelita left him in the jungle alone with only the Warriors.

Aelita arrived in the way tower with the rest of the group.  
"Where is Sam?" Enzo asked.  
"He stayed behind." Aelita smiled as he stepped out of the tower and appeared on a forty story high building.  
"WHOA!" Thorn shouted as he almost fell off.  
"Ok this will be easy! Just got to look for a flying Tessan Fan!" Ulrich tried to smile but couldn't until he saw a fan go around his face, very close but not close enough to hurt him.  
"Looking for us?" Yumi asked. They all turned around to see Taylor, Yumi and Winter standing there.  
"Here I was thinking that Aelita would be the one to kill us!" Odd laughed even harder but got a death glare from Aelita and Yumi.  
"It is funny right…right?" Odd asked nervously as the two girls approached him slowly.  
"Well Odd that might happen…" Aelita smirked as she stopped walking and looked down at the ground which happened to be the digital sea.

In the distance of the City area they could see a boy running through a building being chased by a black cloud.  
"Aw Crap." Yumi whispered as she recognised the boy to be Sam.  
"Let's go save him…" Ulrich sighed as he started to run.  
"No Ulrich let's see how he does." Winter ordered and Ulrich stopped surprised but he did listen.

Sam kept running even when he saw his family and friends just staring at him.  
"Merdia…Time to hack this place!" Sam shouted as a visor went over his eye and at the bottom of the building, an explosion went off and the building started to rock onto its left side, as it was falling Sam jumped out of a window and landed on the edge of a crane. Enzo cheered for him but the rest of the family didn't as he remembered why…

Before the attack on the Warriors in France, Jeremey had called all the Lyoko Warriors to talk about Sam and his hunter status. Jeremey had made a vote to lock Sam in a tower on Lyoko forever until he was taken out of it by other people, everyone needed to vote yes so they would do it. A few days later Jeremey called them back and was going to tell them about the surprised vote entries. Everyone but Enzo had voted that he should be locked in a tower. They all respected Enzo's choice and did not lock him in there but everyone acted like he hated them other than Enzo of course.

Sam was holding on to the edge with only one arm and was struggling to hold on, despite what Winter said about leaving him, Enzo ran to grab Sam. The black cloud which was chasing Sam emerged from the sinking building and grabbed Sam's leg, Enzo grabbed Sam's arm just in time before he fell.  
"Enzo I know this sounds really cliché but you got to let me go!" Sam ordered.  
"NO!" Enzo shouted, tears were swelling up in his eyes he was the only one that Enzo did not have to pretend to be happy around in his group.  
"Enzo take my visor." Sam said as he took off his visor and placed it next him as the grip loosened Sam fell into the abyss of darkness. Never to be seen again…


End file.
